Holy Voyage
by Fever Dreamer
Summary: The Journey of a christian soul. R&R please?


  
Holy Voyage  
Trek's eyes focused slowly in front of him he could see a rather tall man in a light tan robe. He had never seen the man before, but he had a familiarity to him as if in some dream they had previously met. The man had a thick beard that was interconnected to a mustache. He carried a large staff and a soft gentile smile. He stood over to the side of the adobe room smiling lightly. The man stepped forward and offered his hand in a handshake. Trek warily accepted the handshake with his twelve-year-old hand.   
"Hello young sir, I am here for your journey." His voice was far and distant.  
The boy looked terribly confused.   
"I'm twelve-years-old." The communication between them was difficult and strenuous but well worth the time and effort.  
The man laughed gently.   
"I know, but that is the proper age."  
The Trek's look didn't clear in fact it deepened.   
"I don't know what you mean."  
"You need not know yet, just know that I am here to help." Trek gave a weak grin.  
"Journey to where sir?"  
"To where you are meant to be. You must take your place among others."  
Once again his confused look returned with a vengeance.   
"Others?" The man helped him out of bed and to the door of the small hut. Spread in front of them was a deep desert. It looked treacherous, and dangerous. Many children were wandering the desert and a similar bearded character was following them. A lot of the hut doors were still shut but many of them were open. And Trek got to see a few of the doors open just as he was looking at them. He turned to the man behind him. "What is your name?" The man seemed to ponder this a while.  
"I am…Pope."  
"Pope." Repeated the child. The man nodded in reassurance.  
"It's time to go." The man said. The man took his hand and led him to an edge of the desert. As soon as the man had set his staff onto the sand it cleared revealing a brick-laid road. "This road is called 'Parents'." The man said. "You're very lucky to have this road at your disposal many children must wander through the desert without it. But for every child the road leads them a different way…sometime it leads them astray but if so I am with them to help them. You may trust your road."  
It was a long road and after it was finished Trek was no longer twelve but eighteen. "Parents" had very few branches and exits but now the road had lead them to and orange circle where many children his age wandered in and out of the many pathways as if guessing which was the right ones. Their pope's would lead them more or less in the same direction but many refused to follow deciding that the other ways looked more intriguing. Every time they went in and out of a path their appearance would fade and they would look worse with every defiance of their pope's advice. Some after walking a path they would reenter again, some would stay in there leaving their pope.  
Trek's eyes rested on several paths, they looked quite harmless and pleasant. Trek turned to his Pope. "I will try one of the paths." He already started for one when the man's hand stopped him. "Don't take a path stay with me." Trek yanked the man's hand off ignoring him. He took a path called "Distractions". It was very pleasant, lovely flowers grew by the side of the path…the sand was colored brightly. The sky was dark and full of stars that shone and sparkled in their own respective pieces of the sky. The path was soft compared to the road of "Parents" it was soft moss that covered the stone path like a carpet. And the smell oh the smell was wonderfully fragrant. Trek spied a very comfortable looking chair, and so he sat in it.   
He slept many a day in the chair until one day he was thinking to himself of Pope. And suddenly he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be here. He began to run towards the entrance. The floor fell from under his feet, the stars turned blood red. The sand turned cold black, the flowers wilted. Blood curdling screams rose from the pit that was the moss-covered path. The entrance, which was a portal shaped door, grew teeth and eyes sprouted from the sides. It began howling and roaring. "Pope help me please!" cried Trek. The door stopped howling, its teeth disappeared, and its eyes vanished. The door swung open and there was Pope. He lifted his hands and the path rose as it was the stars returned and the flower once again bloomed. Pope's eyes were angry and scornful.   
"I told you not to go. Why do you not do what I say?"  
"I'm sorry please forgive me please!" Pope's eyes lightened and he smiled once again. He helped Trek off the path.  
"I forgive you. But we have to hurry my friend."  
"But I-" Trek turned to face the path once more. It smelled wonderful and it's previous beauty showed again. He started to lean back to the chair.  
"Don't go!" Trek despite the numerous orders from the man he began to walk once again in the path. "Trek." The voice stopped him cold. "Look where you are going." Trek looked and he saw the flower were still wilted the stars were still red and the sand was still black. "Come back Trek." Trek turned and exited the cursed path. And they once more started down the proper way, a road called "Salvation".  
Many trials and tribulations they passed through until finally Trek stood in front of a giant shimmering castle of gold. Once they reached the gatekeeper Pope turned to him and said. "I know him." And the door opened.  



End file.
